This invention relates to a closure for a container such as a bottle or a tube where the lid closing the dispensing opening of the closure is opened by applying a force to one surface which translates this force to a second surface which opens the lid. This is in distinction to most closures where the direct force is applied to a lid to open the lid.
Typical closures for containers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,581; U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,501; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,324. Each of these closures is opened by the direct application of a force to the lid of the closure. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,581 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,501, there are disclosed disc closures. The disc pivots at about a midpoint. By applying a downward force opposite the end covering the dispensing opening, the lid is opened and the dispensing opening uncovered. These are sometimes described as toggle closures. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,324 there is disclosed a closure lid that is opened pushing the lid upward to rotate the lid on a set of hinges that connect the lid of the closure to the base of the closure. The lid opens upward to an angle of 90.degree. or better.
These are two of the common closures used on tube packaging and on bottles. These also are examples of common closures where to open the closure there is a direct force applied to the closure. This direct force on a part of the lid of the closure will open the closure.
The new closure of this invention is an indirectly opening closure. A force is applied to one surface of the closure which transfers this force to another part of the closure which opens the lid. The lid is manually closed. The closure is formed in two pieces. The base portion of the lid has portion for attachment to a container and an elongated actuator section comprising an elongated rod that has one or more hinges and terminates in a section that is in a close relationship with an actuator wall. The actuator wall is attached to the dispensing opening lid by a hinge, preferably a preloaded living hinge. When a force is applied to the actuator section, the force is translated to actuator wall and thereby to open the lid.
The base portion with the actuator section preferably is molded in one piece. The lid also preferably is separately molded with the hinge of the lid being preloaded during molding. By preloaded is meant that the hinge is set so that a small force and movement of the actuator wall of the lid will cause the lid to spring open.
This type of closure has the advantage that is easy to open, requiring less force than the direct opening closures. It is very useful for persons who through age or otherwise do not have a high level of strength in their hands.